A Late Night Reprieve
by Miss Indescribable
Summary: Sakura's day at the hospital could be described as something similar to hell. The only thing she is looking forward to is a long day of catching up on some beauty sleep. But first... NaruSaku. One-shot.


**I apologize for my long absence but I have not abandoned writing stories. _Assassin's Mistake_ will be continued. However, if y'all will be patient for a couple more weeks, we should have chapter 9 posted. **

**This is a cute one-shot. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**A Late Night Reprieve**

It was Friday night, 10:59 p.m. It had been a horrible, busy at the hospital, and the only thing Sakura was thinking about was slipping under the covers of the king sized bed she shared with her husband and losing consciousness for a full twelve hours. As she walked out of the doors, a light breeze enveloped her and reminded her it's a Friday night and she has the entire weekend off; and the only things it was going to consist of was: sleeping, eating, sleeping, eating, and a little more sleeping.

Normally, she would hop up on the rooftops and sprint towards her destination. But then again normally, she would have gotten a full hour for lunch. Normally, she would've only seen a max of 80 patients. Normally, the majority of her patients were immature little genin who still didn't know the difference between a shuriken and a kunai. But today had not been a normal day. The second she walked in the door this morning she was bombarded with patient files belonging to at least 120 patients. The likes of which ranged from academy students to chunin to experienced jounin ninja. Today had just been a day for trouble.

Her last meal had been breakfast, but food could wait. Sleep was much more important right now. She wouldn't doubt her chakra levels being dangerously low. Even her shower was going to wait until morning, which did slightly disgust her but her mind wasn't functioning properly enough to assess that until morning. If she truly wanted to, she could fall asleep in a dumpster right now and not have a single complaint about it.

She continued trudging through the village. Many of the streetlights were out, something she would need to tell her husband. Tomorrow. She yawned. Her muscles were beginning to cramp. But she couldn't make a single part of her mind to pay any mind to it.

When she reached their house she walked through the door and began her trek to the bedroom. On her way, she began the tedious task of taking off her clothes. She would worry about the mess tomorrow. She began with kicking off her shoes. Then she slid her shirt over her head, followed by her shorts. By the time she reached her bedroom door she was clad in only her bra and panties. _Finally_, she thought as she quietly pushed the bedroom door open.

She was surprised, however, to find Naruto still up. Reading a book, in candlelight. Naruto doesn't read books and he hates candles. _What the hell is going on..? _But as he heard her enter he put the book on the nightstand and stood up. As he made his way over to her, she looked into his eyes and almost gasped. She hadn't seen that look in his eyes since… Since their wedding night.

And all too suddenly did she realize that sleep was the last thing she would be getting tonight.

* * *

It's the next morning, 11 a.m., and Sakura is sleeping like a rock. Her sleep thus far had been undisturbed by dreams. Until now. In her dream, she couldn't see anything but there was a sound that was annoying her, ever so quiet, in the back of her mind. She waited a minute to see if it would disappear, but it didn't. She could feel Naruto's chest beneath her head and the sheets that were surrounding her body but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what that blasted noise was. Slowly, she began to wake herself up in hopes of erasing the noise from her mind before falling back asleep. When she fully wakes, she flutters her eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. Success.

Until… "Psst," Naruto whispers.

_The nerve that boy has,_ she thinks viciously. She may as well respond, considering his antics worked. "What do you want?" She hissed.

Sakura could practically hear him smirk. "Good morning to you too babe."

"Naruto…" She threatened.

"I'm hungryyyyy," Naruto whined. Sakura sighed. "That's it? There's pancake mix in the cabinet. Just give me 30 more minutes," she said as she turned away from him, reburied herself in the covers, and closed her eyes. Naruto slid up behind her and wraped his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. "But Sakuraaaaaa," he whispers seductively as he begins lightly kissing her neck, "I don't want food."

* * *

**Yes, there were small sexual innuendos, but I hope they added to the story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
